Miles High Club
by GSRLOVES
Summary: "I watched her walk back out and to our seats before leaving my self, putting my hand in my pockets so that no one would know what had just happened. I sat my self down next to Sara and she placed her head on my shoulder. I used my free hand to hold hers and watched her slowly fall asleep. And here's the story of how we got here." Narriated by Grissom.
1. Chapter 1

**My third multi-chaptered story for CSI.**  
**Enjoy:**

"Gil, are you ready for this?" She asked me as she pulled down my boxers.  
"Help me join the mile high club baby."

We were on our way to Paris and she decided that she wanted to join the mile high club again but with me, since I hadn't become a member yet. She wanted to change that.

She slid her black panties to the ground and unbuttoned her blouse and unhooked her bra to show me her perfect breasts. I felt myself harden as she kissed my lips and lifted her on leg to the back of my body. I lifted her from the ground and slid her down onto my hardened manhood. Feeling her around me made me need her so badly. I placed her down on the counter and thrusted hard into her, making her whimper my name. I hadn't meant to start off so rough but I needed her and I just kept going harder and harder. She started panting as she grinded against my movements in a timely fashion. I knew she was getting close, and I was too. I brought her face to mine and kissed her lips.

"Ah, Gil. I. I can't. Can't hold on. Much. Longer."  
"Let go baby, I'm here." I thrusted into her one last time and felt her release. Her climax forced me to mine as I released my warmth into her. I felt her shaking under me as I kissed her through her climax and held her as she awakened from the pleasure she had just experienced. We were lucky enough that she had been quite and we hadn't gotten caught. I slowly slid my self out of her as she pushed me against the wall. She slowly kissed down my body and when she reached my manhood, she kissed its tip and teased me. I accidentally thrusted my whole manhood into her mouth and pulled out quickly. She smiled an evil smile and sent her mouth as far over me as she could. She started off sucking me slowly but then as time passed she quickened her sucking and she knew that I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She took one last long suck and I had to release my warmth into her and she swallowed every last drop of me. She kissed up my body until she reached my mouth. I didn't care where her mouth had just been, her kiss was warm and inviting and I loved it. She kissed me and kissed me until I knew that we needed to get back to our seats. We had only been gone for ten minutes but even that was long enough for people to start making assumptions. I watched her put her bra and blouse back on before she helped me pull my boxers and pants back up. She then grabbed her panties and placed them in my pant pocket. I watched her walk back out and to our seats before leaving my self, putting my hand in my pockets so that no one would know what had just happened. I sat my self down next to Sara and she placed her head on my shoulder. I used my free hand to hold hers and watched her slowly fall asleep. And here's the story of how we got here.

**Good? Yes, no? Let me know! haha, rhymes. leave a review and i shall continue to write this one. OH! and for all of you who read 'This Love Is Ours' im gonna start that story up again but i have gotten SO caught up in 'A Surprise/A New Year, A New Life' since i've done the seqal of 'A Surprise' in the story! So yeah. LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So there are reasons that my stories are rated M and here in this chapter is one of them.  
Enjoy**

"Gil, I swear I'm an insomniac when your not home!"  
"Oh honey, you are not an insomniac. Even if you were, even you would pass out after three straight days with out sleep. Stop thinking about everything and close your eyes."  
She called me at least once a week telling me the same thing and I'd always find a new way to tell her other wise but she hardly ever listens.

"Gill," she whined at me over the phone, "I am a fucking insomniac!"  
"Stop saying that or else you'll become one! Now, lay down, put your phone on speaker, on the pillow next to you, and listen to me. You are too stressed, calm down and breathe."  
"Do you have any books?"  
"One, To Kill a Mocking Bird."  
"Man, I haven't read that since I was in the eighth grade. Read it to me please?"  
"Okay."

I grabbed the book and opened to the first page.

"When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow. When it healed, and Jem's fears of never being able to play football again were assuage, he was seldom self-conscious about his injury."  
When I heard her breathing steady a bit I put the book down and listened to her.

"Mmm, Gil. Why'd you stop?"  
"I'm sorry baby, I thought you were sleeping."  
"Keep reading please."  
"His left arm was somewhat shorter than the right; when he stood or walked, the back of his hand was at right angels to his body, his thumb parallel to his thigh. He couldn't have cared less, so long as he could pass and punt."  
I went on and read her the whole first chapter before I knew she was sleeping.

"Good Night my love." I hung up and boarded my plane back to Las Vegas to surprise Sara. About a good seven straight hours later I made it to the air port where I had Nick pick me up and drop me off at my house. I thanked Nick and walked to the front door. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket, unlocked the front door and walked into my house. The first thing I saw was my wife with her gun drawn and directed at me.

"God Gil! I heard someone opening the lock and having a bit of trouble!"  
"You thought someone was breaking into the house?"  
"Yeah, still a bit sleep deprived."

She put the safety on the gun on and ran into my arms.

"I missed you so much Gilbert Arthur Grissom."  
"Sara Marie Grissom, I missed you too. I really, really did."  
"I know. Please don't ever leave me again."  
"I won't because next time I leave, you, are coming with me."  
"You worked it out with Catherine?"  
"Of course! She was the first to know that I was coming back today and she told Nick who picked me up and dropped me off. Thanks to them, this was all possible."

She released me from her hug and I kissed her lips. I had missed the feeling of her lips on mine and I was so happy to have the feeling of them back on mine. I missed her all together.

"So, when do we leave again?"  
"Next month, that's right. You have me, for a whole month. And you get half of it off."  
"Half?"  
"Yeah, worked that out with Catherine too. Starting today, its just us."  
"Oh Gil! I fucking love you!"

"Oh well if you fucking love me then prove it."  
I lifted her up off the ground and kissed her, well, we made out. She unbuttoned my shirt and slid it down off of my body, all with out breaking the kiss. I slowly slid my hands under her tank top and lifted it up over her body, only breaking our kiss for a few seconds. Next thing I know her hands have wondered from my face to below my belt and she was starting to unbutton my pants. When she got them undone, she slid her hand down into my boxers and grabbed my manhood. She then leaned in and whispered to me, "I've been waiting for months, years, to have sex with you again."

She squeezed my manhood as I undid her bra. I released her breasts and she released me as she fell. She slid my pants and boxers to the ground before sliding her pants to the ground. Her panties were wet and she was needy. She licked her lips and slowly kissed her way down my body. When she had reached my hardened manhood, she teased my tip before moving her mouth over me as far as she could. She sucked it softly for a while while I ran my fingers through her soft, curly brown hair. She stopped right before my climax and kissed me. I then proceeded to pull her panties off and carried her to the bed. I laid her down gently then slid my self into her slowly, making her moan as I went deeper into her. She arched her back as I started to thrust hard into her, making her feel what I had missed. I held my self together until she was finally at her climax, screaming my name.

"Gil! Oh GOD!"

I felt her shaking under me as she blacked out. I slowly removed my self from her and held her in my arms until she awoke.

"Mmm, Gil. That was amazing."  
"You were amazing Sara."  
Sara leaned over and kissed my lips.

"Maybe now I'll be able to get some sleep."  
"Maybe."

She slid out of my arms and rested her head on the pillow. I wrapped my one arm around her and we fell asleep in each others arms.

**So I hope you liked that. leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time since an update! im sorry!  
Enjoy:**

The next morning came and I was up first. I turned to my side and watched her as she slept. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. She stirred in her sleep and smiled, slowly awakening.

"Good Morning Beautiful."  
"Good Morning Handsome."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"Very well, so much better than I have in the last few weeks. Thanks to you."  
"Mmm, you have any dreams?"  
"Maybe."  
"Do tell."  
"Well, it was about the first time we met."  
"Mmm, I remember that day very well."  
"So do I, it was our first kiss."  
"Breakfast my dear?"  
"Yes please. I am so hungry."

"Good," I hopped out of bed and put on some clothes. Sara did the same and followed me out into the kitchen, but she only had her robe on and she had made sure that all curtains were closed. She jumped up on the counter and watched me make her pancakes. While I was standing at the stove she hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed the back of my neck and made me moan.

"The food almost done?"  
"Just finished."  
I picked up the last pancake and placed it on a plate.

"Mmm, chocolate chips. I've been craving chocolate."  
"Craving?"  
"I'm not pregnant babe. I just have been needing chocolate lately!"

"Okay, if you say so."  
"Gil, I would have told you the minute I found out."  
"Okay, come on."  
I grabbed our plates and walked out into the living room with her on my tail. She had the syrup. As I placed the plates down on the coffee table, she came up and kissed my lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with her soft luscious lips. I kissed her back and when she released my lips she sat down on a pillow and signaled me to sit next to her. She turned the TV and started to cut into her pancakes.

"You look so beautiful."  
"You're just saying that because I only have my robe on."  
"Well, that too but your always so beautiful."  
She slipped onto my lap and kissed my lips. That seemed to be all she wanted, to kiss. Sure we hadn't kissed in a few months.

"Sarrra. Please eat your breakfast."  
"Fine."

She kissed me again and sat back at her place. She started cutting her pancakes again and started eating them before I could tell that she was more tired than hungry but she was too late.

"Are you tired baby?"  
"No. why would I be? I slept through the night.."  
"No you didn't."  
"How would you know?"  
"I heard you in the kitchen with a beer and my _To Kill a Mocking Bird _book. You are so busted!"  
"Okay, so I didn't sleep through the night. I slept for like an hour, woke up, got out of bed, and went back to sleep about five hours later."  
"Sara, I thought you were better now that I'm home. You said that you would be. You said you were!"  
"Well I lied! That's what I do! I lie sometimes and you know I do! I've lied when I always say I'm fine!"  
She stomped off to our bed room and slammed the door behind her. I followed her quickly and gave her a hug as she struggled to get out of my arms.  
"Sara. Stop. Sara!"

"What!"  
"I know what your problem is. But I want to prove it. Tonight I'm gonna do a test on you. I'm gonna stay up all night, you're gonna stay in here, no getting up, no calling for me. You call for me I will ignore you. But we've gotta do this if you wanna sleep through the night."  
"Okay! What ever helps me sleep!"  
"Shh," I whispered into her ear, "I know your mad at me. Please forgive me."  
"I do Gil. Of course I forgive you."  
"Good, now lay down. I want you to rest."  
"Okay. Would you lay down with me?"  
"Sure, but you've gotta rest. I'm not gonna stay in here if you don't rest."  
"Okay."  
I laid down next to her and she placed her head on my chest and I heard her softly counting my heart beats until she was sleeping. I laid there letting her sleep on me so that she would sleep for a while. She was so tired lately and she could barley work. When I talked to Nick and Catherine they both said the same thing, she could hardly work with out almost passing out. I had fallen asleep too and at noon she awoke me.

**ooo! What test is he gonna do? Leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sex chapter! So, sorry for the long update. So many stories that im writing.  
Enjoy:**

"Sara, please go back to sleep."  
"No, I'm not that tired anymore."  
"Fine, come on. What do wanna do for the next nine hours?"  
"I don't know. I wanna go to work."  
"No working!"  
"But Gil."

"No."  
"Fine. Then give me _To Kill A Mocking Bird, _I'm really enjoying it."  
"Why don't we go watch a movie."  
"Because I wanna read."  
"You can read tonight."  
"Fine, a movie it is."  
"What movie?"  
"Umm, I don't know. I wanna watch a horror movie."  
"Oh, horror movie day it is!"  
I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. I kissed her then picked her up like I did when we got married. I carried her into the living room and placed her down on the couch. I sat on top of her naked body that was covered by a hot pink robe with black lace. She knew that that robe turned me on, she always wears it for that reason. She looked down at my pants and bit her lip.

"No Sara, no sex."  
"Come on Gil."

"No Sara."  
"Giiil!"  
"No."  
She brought her mouth to mine and kissed me. She then brought her robe down a little further and showed off her breasts. I felt my self harden as she did so and she knew I couldn't resist.

"How bout now Gilbert?"  
"Oh you know that I can't help my self with you."

She slid her hands down my shirt and pulled it off. She then pushed her self up on me and kissed my lips. Her hands moved down my chest until she reached my pants. She started to pull them down but couldn't get them all the way. She noticed that I no boxers on and bit her lip. I took her hand and helped her guide them down. She pushed the rest of her robe off and let it slip out from under her. I slowly slid into her, making her moan louder and louder as I went in further. When I was in all the way she was already panting and begging for more. I slowly started to thrust into her making her moan. She brought her mouth to my neck and started sucking on it, moaning occasionally and making me thrust harder into her. She started moving her hips in perfect rhythm with mine and made our sex even more pleasurable for the both of us.

"Oh Gil! I'm almost there."  
"Sara, let go. I'm there, let go."  
I felt her start shaking from under me and when she stopped she was blacked out. I pulled out of her and fell on to the floor, panting. When she woke up, she laid on her side and smiled at me.

"That was amazing Gil."  
"So are you Sara."  
"Oh shut up you."  
"You are."  
"Horror movie time?"  
"Horror movie time."

"What movie?"  
"How about the Grudge."  
"That's scary! Let's watch it."  
I grabbed the remote and turned on the Grudge. I grabbed a blanket, slid behind her and covered us with the blanket. When ever she would hide under the blanket I'd laugh and then she'd elbow me and I'd laugh again. We did this the whole time we watched movies until it was time for the test.

**Soooooooooooooo, leave a review? bye**


	5. Chapter 5

"Gil, I don't wanna do this anymore."  
"To bad. I hid the computer somewhere you will never find it so that way I can watch you. Good night honey."

I walked out of our bed room and opened my laptop. It automatically went to the web cam.

"Can you see me? Gil!"  
"Lay down Sara!" I called to her, the computer was on mute in the room.

"Fine."

She started to change then stopped.

"Are you gonna watch me change?"  
"Why?"  
"What if you get horny?"  
"I won't, we had sex earlier. I'll be good for the night."  
She turned right where the camera was and took her bra off.

"You sure?"  
I grunted and yelled to her, "I'm sure baby."  
"Mmmhmmm."  
"You 100% sure?"  
"Yes baby, I'm 100% sure."

She put her shirt back on and pouted in bed.

"Try and sleep Sara."

"Fine!"  
She shut off the light and I turned on the night vision.

"Sleep!"

"I am!"

I watched as she turned on her side and closed her eyes.  
"I can't sleep Gil."  
"You can too, keep your eyed shut and you will."  
She growled at me and after five minutes she was asleep.  
"Sara?"  
Nothing. I placed my laptop on the coffee table and made a pot of coffee. I took the pot into the living room with my cup, sugar and milk. She was out but I needed to make sure. It was three hours later when she called for me.

"Gil?"  
I didn't answer. She needed to know that I'm not talking to her during this time.

"Gil, please. I don't wanna sleep, not alone. Please, talk to me."  
It was midnight, I didn't wanna leave her alone, but I had to. She was under going my tests, she needed to sleep alone. She had done so well so far but woke up after three hours.

"Go back to sleep Sara!" I called to her.

"No! Gil, I slept alone for the last three years. I don't wanna anymore."  
I gave in. I shut down my laptop and went to bed with her.

"Thank you."

"Shut up and sleep."

And this time, she slept soundly through the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short update!  
Enjoy:**

The next few weeks were easy, Sara slept well and we had watched a dozen or more horror movies.

"Giiil."  
"What?"  
"Come here baby. Make love to me."  
"Oh Sara, you dirty girl."  
"Hey, I didn't ask you to do anything dirty but I have a few ideas."

"Come on you, in bed."

I kissed her and started to shed my clothes, but I left my boxers for her. She did the same and left her bra. She pushed me onto our bed and pushed my boxers to the ground.

"You remember how I mentioned that I have a few ideas?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"This is one of them."  
She sent her mouth over my manhood and sucked long and hard on it, making me involuntarily thrust into her. She moaned and did the action again and again until I climaxed. She swallowed all of me and licked her lips. I kissed her, not caring where her mouth had just been. I flipped her to her back and released her breasts from her lacy bra. I felt my manhood harden and I fell into her trap.

"Now I have some dirty ideas too Mrs. Grissom."

I slid into her slowly, making her moan louder and louder the further and further I got into her. She tensioned around me and I started thrusting slowly into her. I felt the need to go faster and faster less than a minute later. She knew what she was doing to me. She let out a long, loud moan and screamed my name. I thrusted as hard as I could into her and she was sent over the edge. I pulled out of her and brought her into my arms. I laid there, in silence until she woke up.

"I have to go to work today don't I?"  
"Yep."  
She moaned at me then kissed me, I kissed her back.

"Don't make me go please."  
"Sara, you gotta. I told Cath that you would be back today through the end of the month."  
"Fine, your coming in too."  
"What, why?"  
"Because I said so! I'm alone most of the time. And because you make me happy."  
"OH Sara, how can I say no?"  
I kissed her again and we fell asleep, naked in bed, each others body's being our only heat.

**All of my new chapters are ending all lovey dovey since it is Valentines Day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, just a real quick update cause its been a while. Its short. really short.  
OH! Before I forget, I wanna take a second and thank AA - MamaBirdCat for all the reviews and that last one. it make me smile even today. Thank you.  
Enjoy:**

She was obviously dreaming after what had just happened. It was an hour later and I had awaken. She was no longer in my arms but was tossing and turning, mumbling under her breath.  
"Gil, no please don't hang up yet… Yes I miss you… I promise another five minutes and…"  
There was more but that's all I could really pick up. Wait, there was one last thing.

"No, Gil please don't do this too me… I am happy with you… Gil please, don't leave me!"

That's when she started crying with out even knowing it. I wrapped my arms around her and didn't let go until she awoke in a screaming haze.

"Shh, Sara, shh. It was all just a dream. It was all just a dream."  
"You, you love me right?"  
"Of course honey."  
"You don't wanna leave me? Get a divorce?"  
"No, honey, never. You are my one and only true love and you know that."  
"Good, please, please don't ever leave me."

She broke down crying in my arms, and all I could do is just hold her. Hold her as if my life depended on it, I never wanted to let go, and I could tell she never wanted me to.

**I hope you all liked it. Oh! I now have an . leave a review  
/GSRLOVES/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I have an idea. Im gonna try and update once a month from now on cause I have a million stories im working on.  
Enjoy:**

We finished the ride back to the lab and Sara dropped all of her evidence off at the labs.

"Hey, Catherine, we're back."  
"Okay good. Turned out my 419 was a suicide so you can take the rest of the night off, I'll take over your case."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure we'll be fine."  
"Thanks Cath."  
Sara looked at me and walked away, into the locker room. I followed closely behind her, making sure that she wouldn't leave me here.  
"Sara, slow down."

She waited at the exit for me then stormed off. I grabbed her arm and pulled her around to look at me.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"  
"You have."  
"What do you mean I have?"  
"Gil, you come here with me and then I get sent home early?"  
"Sara, Cath just wants us to have some time to just us."  
"Watch, she's gonna give me tomorrow off too."  
"Sara, she's not gonna."  
"Watch as she does and you're wrong cause you are sometimes Gil, you are wrong sometimes."  
I see fear and anger in her eyes as my grip tightens on her with out me even knowing it.  
"I know I'm wrong sometimes."  
"Gil, let go of me."  
"And I admit that I've been wrong with our line of work."  
"Gil, you're hurting me!"  
"I can't be perfect."  
"Gil!"  
I finally realized what I was doing and I released her arm and now all I see is fear in her teary eyes. She holds her arm in disbelief to what I had just done.

"Sara, I'm so sorry."  
I try to touch her but she pulls away from me.  
"How could you? How could you do that to me?"  
"Sara, please I didn't mean to. Please, let me look at it."  
She holds out her arm for me to look at. Its red, but not swollen. I didn't hurt her to bad.  
"Sara, I'm sorry. Why don't we go home, and ice that; maybe watch what ever movie you wanna watch?"  
"As long as you promise that you'll never do that again as long as we live so help me you do I will fight back."

"I promise Sara, I promise to never hurt you in anger or anything like this again."  
She just wrapped her arms around me and hugged me, a felt her shuddering and a few tears went from her eyes to my shirt and I didn't care, I had just hurt her.  
"Come on, let's just, just go home."  
I held her hand loosely in mine as we walked to the car and I drove us home. She was in no shape to drive. When we arrived home, I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer before we went to the couch and laid down together to watch _Safe Haven _which was cute. And it's a chick flick so, I did watch it with my wife. Sooner or later we both fell asleep on the couch for the night. I felt better but I still felt terrible.

**I had to include a bit of some angst or else how am I gonna get better? Leave a review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long time no update I know. Sorry.  
Enjoy:**

When I awoke, I was alone. The water in the master bath was running. I slowly walked over to the bathroom and cracked the door open.

"Mmm."  
I looked at Sara, secretly at first but she sooner or later found out I was there and began to wash her body. She turned to face the doors, with a loofa in hand she slowly started to wash her body. I must have growled cause she looked at the door, smiled and instructed me into the bathroom.

"Hello Gilbert. Have a nice, nap?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Would you like to join me?"  
"Ye-yes Ma'am."  
"Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna come here?"  
"No ma'am."  
"No ma'am what?"  
"I, I'm not just gonna stand here."  
"No, do I need to help you?"  
"Maybe."  
She smiled at me.

"Shall I step out and help?"  
"Ye-ye-yes."  
She slowly stepped out of the shower and walked over to me, behind me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her tip toes.  
"You know," she said, her breath warm on my neck, "what you did last night, really hurt me."  
She slowly started unbuttoning my shirt.

"I still can't believe you got so aggressive with me."

Slowly she slid my shirt off my arms and took a soft bite of my neck, making me groan in anticipation.

"Now its my turn to be, aggressive."

Her hand laid on my bulging erection, and as she slid my pants and boxers to the ground, she slid her hand over me as she bit down on my neck again.  
"Oh, you don't know how much I love you Gilbert."  
"I, I love you too."  
She grabbed my hand, turned me and led me into the shower. She kissed my neck, she switched now and then from kissing, sucking hard and biting. When she would bite me, it made me weak in the knees. I needed to be inside of her.

"I want you Gilbert, I need you."  
"I need you too, I need to be inside of you," I nearly yelled as she grabbed hold of my ear with her teeth.

"If you want inside of me, then enter me."  
At that point I needed to be aggressive. She was teasing me. I pinned her to the wall, she looked at her arms on the wall and smiled. I pressed my hard manhood right below were she wanted it. I felt a heat pulsing off of her that made me thrust and caused her to whimper.

"Tell me."  
"What?"  
"Tell me how much you want me. How ready you are. Tell me that you need me inside of you, to please you."  
"I need you Gil," she thrusted her hips towards me, "I need you inside of me. You can feel the heat can't you? That's all for you. Slide into me, make me moan, make me scream your name. I just need you to calm the heat you cause in between my legs."  
I quickly lifted her from the ground and filled her with my erection. She whimpered at I shoved her over me and didn't let her adjust before I thrusted hard into her.  
"Giiiiil, oh my god!"

She wrapped her legs around me, pushed her body into my erection. She felt so good, wrapped around me.

"Gil, stop day dreaming."  
I pulled almost all the way out of her and practically slammed back into her.  
"Oh god Giiiiil, m-more. I need more," she said to me, her breathing heavy.

I did my best, thrusting as hard as I could I forced her climax and mine.  
"God Gil, I still need more of you."  
She slid down before I could kiss her again and took me in her hands. She stroked me and I felt my knees buckle.  
"Sara," I pleaded, "if your gonna do this, than do it before I force you to."  
She teased my tip with her tongue, making me run my fingers into her hair. I pulled her over me and she moaned. I thrusted into her mouth by accident, my erection going deep inside of her mouth, her throat, and didn't let go of her hair until she was sucking me hard and fast. I felt her slow down and take all of me into her mouth again but this time for a full minute, if not two, before going back to her fast and hard pace.

"Sarrra."

She mumbled something but I couldn't under stand. I climaxed and released all of my warmth into her mouth. She swallowed and went back to nibbling on my neck.  
"You taste like honey sometimes," she whispered.  
"Hmm, what exsactly tastes like honey?"  
"Are you really gonna make me say it?"  
I nodded a quick yes at her, "Say it. Say it for me."  
"Your come. Your come tastes like fresh honey from a Jersey honey suckle."  
"I wonder what yours tastes like."

I turned off the shower, picked her up and, even though we were soaking wet, placed her on our bed. I parted her legs and kissed her inner thighs and sent my tongue into her sex and added a finger causing her to moan. My finger twisted and swirled inside of her as I did was she had done to me.

"Gil, I need you back inside of me now."  
Raised my head from her for a moment now and looked her in the eyes.  
"After, I need to taste you, all of you."  
"Giiil, please."  
I didn't care how much she moaned, sent my mouth back over her sex and as I did I felt her hands take hold of my hair and her hips lifted, she was close. A few minutes more, she would climax and she did. I licked her up and kissed her body until I was at her collar bone, where I started to nibble and suck on her skin. Her hands moved into my hair and before she could grab tight on it, I pinned her to the bed.

"Not on my watch, Sara."  
"Gil," she whimpered.

I had forgotten about last nights incident.  
"Oh my god," I said releasing her, "I, I'm sorry. I forgot about…"  
She shut me up shoving me to the bed and slid me into her hard.  
"Just kidding. That didn't hurt a bit."  
"You lying, conniving bitch."  
"Tell me, what do I taste like?"  
"You my dear," I said thrusting my hips up into her and off of the bed, "taste like the rain on Sunday mornings."  
"Oh," she moaned, slowly starting to torment me and grinding her sex against my erection until she saw how hard I was trying to hold on.  
"Come on Gilbert."  
"What do want me to do? I'm on my back," I quickly flipped her, pulled almost all the way out and slammed my self back into her, "That maybe?"  
She could only manage a quick nod yes before I was in and out of her, making her squirm under me. She could only hold on for so long.  
"Gil! You… You fucking me… feels good… so good… Ah, I'm so close."  
"Come on baby, let go."  
"I wanna feel you come first."  
She clamped down on me, tight and I climaxed as she wanted and forced her to climax too. As I pulled out of her, she cupped my face and kissed my lips. Her taste was lingering in my mouth, but she kissed me anyway.  
"Your right," she said taking a breath, "I do taste like the rain on a Sunday morning."  
"You nasty girl."  
"Coming from the man who does the same thing after every time I do the same to him."  
She playfully punched me as I kissed her collar bones until she fell asleep in my arms like normal.

**I've been trying to make my smut more, so to say, interesting. Leave a review and tell me how I did?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A real quick update that ive been working on for what feels like forever.  
Enjoy**

When I awoke again, she was there still sleeping. I took the time to admire her body in the morning sun. Her hair shines when the sun hits it just right. I heard her moan with a slight weariness and sleepiness mixed in with it.

"Shh, sleep."  
"Okay," she said, the same weariness in her voice.  
"I love you."  
"Love you too."  
And with that she turned over and fell back asleep. She truly was tired from the night we had. I kissed her cheek and got out of bed. I wanted to shower, but she was too close to the bathroom and I didn't wanna wake her. So, I went into the bathroom, grabbed shampoo, my razor and shaving cream and a soap bar and went into the guest bathroom. I took a pretty long shower, not knowing what else I could do that wouldn't wake Sara. I was out after I noticed my fingers were starting to prune up. When I got out, it had been an hour and the smell of bacon filled the house. I quickly changed into pajamas and went out to see what my wife was up to.

"Hey Honey."  
"Why hello Handsome."  
"Whatcha doing," I asked pressing myself against her warm body. She must not have gotten up that long ago, her robe was still cold. She let out a small moan and when she tried to move, I kept her in place and turned the stove off.  
"Gil," she whimpered.

"What's wrong honey?"

I turned her around so I could look her in the eyes. I lifted her from the ground and walked over to the only clear part of the counter. I moved part of her robe.

"I didn't put anything on, just for you."

She bit her lip as she toyed at my pajama bottoms, where I was clearly hard.  
"Sarra."  
She lifted my shirt off of my body and gave me a look.

"Sara, what are you thinking?"  
she whispered in my ear, something I never thought she would say.  
"I want you, right here."  
She used her feet to push my pants down to the ground. She pulled my manhood out of my boxers and removed her robe. She moved her mouth over mine and moaned.  
"Come on Gil, you know you wanna."

She started to nibble on my neck as I started to tease her. She moaned against my pulse point, forcing me into her. She pushed herself further down onto me and made me thrust hard into her. She reached back and grabbed onto the back of the counter as she arched her back. I was thrusting hard and fast into her. Her breathing became a pant as she climaxed, and forced me into mine. I pulled out of her, picked her up and moved her to the ground of our living room.

"Mmm, Gil."  
"I love you so much Sara."  
"I love you too."

We stood together, she put her robe back on and went back to making us breakfast. I had my arms wrapped around her from the back the whole time, making it easy for me to nibble on her neck. When she was finished, we ate in the living room and watched a show that for some reason my wife loves.

"Oh! Gil put Mythbusters on!"  
"Sara, your kidding right?"  
"Come on Gil. Pleeeease."  
"Fine."  
She laughed when the man in the hat almost blew him self up, again.  
"Come on hon, they do this shit for our entertainment."  
"Yeah yeah."  
She made the cutest face at me and went back to her show as I brought our plates into the kitchen while she finished her show. I washed all the dishes and wiped down the counters, twice.

"All clean in here."  
"He burnt his hair off…"  
"Who?"  
"The red head!"  
Sara started cracking up and had to lay on the floor to catch her breath. I looked at her and chuckled.  
"And I married that."  
"hey!"  
She grabbed a pillow and threw it at my head. I pretended that she hit me hard enough to knock me to the ground. She quickly crawled over to me and stood over me.  
"Hi there."  
"Hello Gilbert."  
I groaned as she used my name but she shut me up with many kisses of love. She bit her lip as a bulge grew in my pants and she knew it.  
"Mm, Gil."  
She pulled my pants down and slipped out of her robe once again. I pulled my shirt off and laid down, allowing her to do what she wanted to be.

"Hmm, I have so many ideas with you being at my pleasure right now. But which shall I do first?"  
"Its up to you."  
"Your right."

She had that evil look on her face telling me that what she wanted was dirty.  
"Why don't we go and shower."  
"Why don't we."  
She stood and pulled me up with her as she swayed her hips walking into the bathroom. I didn't think it was possible but I got harder. I quickly followed her as she turned the water on and stepped in she looked at me her evil look on her face. I joined her, kissing her as I stepped in to the shower and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. She moaned as I slid her onto me and started thrusting slowly into her.  
"Mmm, Gil."  
"Something wrong?"  
"Nothing at all. Oh that's good."  
I started thrusting a bit faster but I didn't go to fast.  
"Are we making love in the shower," she asked as she threw her head back, her eyes closed.  
"I guess we are."  
"Mmm, oh Gil, I love you so much."  
"I love you too."  
"Oh god."  
I felt her climax crash into mine and we stood there, no movement, no sounds. We just settled and when I pulled out of her, she dropped her legs and kissed me lovingly. She took the shampoo in her hands and rubbed it through my hair as I kissed her. When she was done, she allowed me to rinse it out and went onto massaging body wash into my chest and back. When she was done, we turned the water off, changed into new pajamas and fell asleep together in bed.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review please?**


End file.
